You Were The One Who Left Me
by Fuentalator
Summary: What happens when a person from Tikki and Plagg's past shows up to Paris? What if the person argues with Ladybug, but constantly flirts with Adrien and Chat and he flirts back? How will she strain LadyNoir's relationship? What are her intentions? What if she knows more about miraculous than Master Fu?


**_Prologue_**

 ** _?'s POV_**

 _I saw her long, straight, fluffy hair that flowed to her mid back swish back and forth with every step she took away from me. My vision blurred and I saw the exact same woman walk away from me but her cloths were white and her hair went down to the back of her knees. I extended my hand towards the figure while yelling, "Please, don't leave me! I lost the others and I can't lose you too!" The figure turned towards me with stone cold eyes and said, "You were the one who left me, I didn't leave you." The woman then turned and disappeared into the darkness and with the only happiness in my life gone, I fell to my knees and screamed to the gods above me, "NO!"_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Marinette's POV - Monday**

I rose to the sound of Tikki yelling and the sensation of being shook. "-rinette! Marinette, wake up. You're already late for school!" Tikki yelled. I jumped with a start and I ran to my bathroom and quickly showered and changed into fresh clothes. I hurried to do my hair and makeup, but by the time I finished I saw that I only had ten minutes to get into my seat for school. I dashed down the stairs and quickly grabbed my lunch my mother made for me along with my backpack and a fresh blueberry muffin. I kissed my mother on the cheek for our goodbye and then I sprinted for school.

I got to school within a few seconds before the final bell and I saw Alya wave at me from out seats. When I went to sit down I listened in to the conversation Adrien and Nino were having. "Dude, I can't believe you get to model with an American babe! Do you even know who it is yet?!" Nino asked Adrien with excitement in his voice. "I don't know. My father said she is coming over to our house sometime this week. I forget her name but she is very famous in America and the rest of the world. She sings in different languages, so that she isn't biased to any country. My father told me that is could take my career to a whole new level with her in one of my shoots." Adrien responded while scratching the back of his neck. "Dude, you have got to let me come over every day this week!" Nino proclaimed. "No can do Nino. You know that my father doesn't like people coming over to my house. When she comes, I'll call you and then you can "bring back" something of mine." Adrien said while quoting "bring back." "SWEET! I'M GOING TO MEET AN AMERICAN POP STAR!" Nino said ecstatically. Then the teacher walked into our classroom and we began our class.

"So Mari, who do you think the American star is?" Alya asked me with stars in her eyes. She probably wanted to have an interview for her blog. "I don't know Alya. Maybe we'll get to meet her with Nino," I told her with sincerity in my voice. I really wanted to know myself who exactly was going to get photos with Adrien. I don't know much about American pop stars but I know that most of them are extremely beautiful but some don't have any talent. I hope that she won't fall for Adrien or worse ADRIEN FALL FOR HER! I spent the rest of the class day worrying over this acclaimed pop star.

After class I pulled my handbag up to my face and asked, "Tikki, do you mind if we-" But I got interrupted by Tikki, "Marinette, you shouldn't spy on Adrien because you scared about what might happen with this new girl. You should just go talk to him and tell him how you feel. If you want to use your powers, I can't stop you." I smiled at her and said, "Okay, I won't Tikki. But you know that I can't tell him how I feel, not today but maybe someday."

* * *

 **POV CHANGE- 3RD PERSON POV**

 **AT THE AGRESTE HOUSEHOLD: GABRIEL'S OFFICE/ TWO DAYS LATER**

"Thank you so much for the opportunity to work with you, Solaria. I know my son will do his absolute best to do this photo with you for your new album. He will be returning home at any time," Gabriel Agreste stated to the young woman before him with an older woman next to her. Both of the women bowed at Gabriel. "Thank you so much for the opportunity, Mr. Agreste. I hope your son and I will get along amazingly. I also hope that he can be in my music video that we will be shooting here in Paris within the next couple of weeks. Mr. Agreste, Mother, if I can make a request, I saw that you have an open space on the other side of the house and with my concert coming up on Saturday Night, I was hoping that I could rehearse my routine before Adrien gets home and before we go to get dress and have makeup done?" The young woman asked Mr. Agreste.

She had long straight hair that went down to her mid back and pale skin. Her hair was parted on the mid right side of her face and she had two long strands that framed her face and went to her well-developed chest. It was shining bright silver that reflected all the light that shown on it. He eyes were a bright Artic blue with kindness shining brightly. Her lips were plump and pink and she had a beauty mark on the right of her face slightly above the edge of her upper right lip. She had a very small face with big eyes. She had a well-endow chest, waist, and ass. Her stomach was very slim and so were her legs and arms. From her front she seemed to have an hourglass figure. She had on a lavender tank top with a sweetheart neckline, a black jean jacket with short sleeve near her shoulders, black shorts that were on her upper thigh. She had on black three-inch ballroom dance shoes with a black bow near her toes. Gabriel looked at the older woman standing next to the young woman who asked made the request. The older woman had long platinum blonde hair that went down to her waist. She had azure eyes that shined like the sky. She wore a magenta colored business jacket with a white blouse with a v-neckline. She wore black business pants with black shiny pumps. She looked almost the same as the young lady next to her without the beauty mark. The woman smiled kindly at Mr. Agreste and said, "It's up to you Mr. Agreste." He nodded his head and motioned his hand to the door while smiling at the young woman. She bowed to Gabriel and said, "Thank you so much, Mr. Agreste. Also call me Alex or Lexy. My stage name is Solaria, but you don't have to call me that."

The young lady called Solaria went out of the room and went to the open spaced room. She put down her bag pack and pulled out a stereo with a cd holder. She took off her jean jacket and took out a cd labeled, "In My Room Concert Soundtrack." She put it into her stereo and started up track eight – "Work of Art." She placed herself in the middle of the room and began to sing with the music and began to dance with it.

[Every day is like a blank canvas

You know you can paint it any way you want it

You can draw black clouds

You can make the sun shine

Color in a rainbow

Or use black and white

Open up your eyes and your imagination

Come on let's write a song, A little poetry

Take a photograph, let's make some memories

You can anything that you want it to be

If you follow your heart, life is a work of art"

* * *

 **POV CHANGE – ADRIEN'S POV (A TAD EARLIER)**

As I walked out of my school with Nino, I saw Natalie outside with my town car pulled up. I walked up to the car with Nino and Natalie said, "Adrien, the guest who your father was expecting has arrived today. She and her manager are waiting at the mansion. You are expected at home immediately." I looked at Nino and said, "Sorry man. I've got to go. I'll text you when I get home." I waved him goodbye and got within the car. Natalie looked at me with stoic eyes and began to explain to me, "Adrien, don't worry about the girl. She speaks fluent French and she already knows of you. Your father has also taken a liking to her. You won't have to go to the photoshoot until 5 and since it is only 3, you two will have time to talk. You did research the girl, didn't you?" I stared at her with confused eyes and shook my head. She sighed and handed me folder and told me, "Adrien, her stage name is Solaria. She has an up and coming concert this Saturday and you are expected to be there. This folder contains everything you need to know about her from her interviews, learn her favorite things and start to make connections there." I only sat there and nodded my head. I was just praying that she wasn't like Chloe, who only acted nice around her father and my father. When I got home I began to head to my father's office until I heard music from the ballroom. It was a popish tone and I heard someone singing in French beautifully and I began to walk into the ballroom:

[Ohh every night's like lookin at a dark screen

You're never too young or too old to dream

You can make a fantasy into a reality

Cause you're creating your own masterpiece

Close your eyes and dream it, Seein is believin!]

I opened the door to the ballroom and saw a girl dancing and singing to the music. She didn't seem to notice me at all because she was so focused on her performance. Her back was turn to me and she had long silver hair and a tank top that was cut off in her mid-area. She also had on black shorts that went to her upper thighs and black ballroom shoes.

[Come on let's write a song, A little poetry

Take a photograph, let's make some memories

You can anything that you want it to be

If you follow your heart, life is a work of art

Trying to simplify into philosophy

Turn the star into a galaxy

Make a little noise into a symphony

You're creating a masterpiece

Come on let's write a song, a little poetry

Take a photograph, let's make some memories

You can make it anything that you want it to be

If you follow your heart, life is a work of art

Come on let's write a song, a little poetry

Take a photograph, let's make some memories

You can make it anything that you want it to be

If you follow your heart, life is a work of art

Work of art, work of art, Life is a work of art]

She ended the song with pose with one hand in the air and the other seemed to be holding a microphone. She then took out a remote from her pocket and pointed it at the stereo and played a new song that sounded popish. She started the routine with a strut walk.

[I am confident

But I still have moments

Baby, that's just me

I'm not a super model

And I still eat Mcdonald's

Baby, that's just me

Well, some may say I need to be afraid

Of losing everything.

Because of where I

Had my start and where I made my name

Well everything's the same

In the la-la land machine, machine.]

She did a very heavy sigh and stopped singing as the music continued without the words. That gave me the indication that she doesn't lip sings. She took out the remote from her pocket and pushed a button and the music stopped. She walked over to the lone piano the overlooked the outside. She pulled off the sheet that covered it and lifted the lid and the fall board. She pulled out the piano bench and sat down on it. She then adjusted the bench and began to play a few chords and started to sing:

[There's a world where

I can turn and

Tell my secrets to

In my room

In my room

In this world I lock out

All my worries and my fears

In my room

In my room]

She ended that song at that and she looked very sad. She then began to sing another tone while playing the piano:

[Do you know what it's like

To feel so in the dark

To dream about a life

Where you're the shining star

Even though it seems

Likes it's too far away

I have to believe in myself

It's the only way

This is real, this is me

Am I exactly where I'm supposed be now?

Can I let the light shine on me?

Have I found who I am?

There's no way to hold it in

Please let me be who I wanna be

That is me]

She then stopped playing and I saw that she looked very sad. I then began to clap my hands slowly as I walked over to her. She froze at my actions and slowly turned towards me. She gave me a nervous smiled and said, "I'm so sorry. I saw the piano and I… just… needed… the moment…. Um… Hi. You must Adrien Agreste. I'm so sorry, your father said it was okay, if I practiced in here." She began to rise and I saw the immediate guilt in her eyes and I automatically felt bad because she was having a moment and I interrupted that. But I needed to make sure that she wouldn't get akumatized. "No, no, don't mind me. Your music sounded fantastic. Yeah, I'm Adrien Agreste. Are you the person I'm modeling with?"

"Um, yeah. My name is Alexandria, Alexandria Artemisia Webber, but most of the world knows me as Solaria. Please call me Alex or Lexy. Um… shall we go to see your father?" I only nodded my head and then she continued, "But first, let me put the piano back the way it was. I don't think Mr. Agreste will be happy if I leave the piano this way." She walked over to the piano and before she could reach it, a voice rang out, "Don't worry about it, Miss Webber. I was hoping that you were going to play it, after all I had it tuned just for you. Maybe you and Adrien can play while you talk to build a connection before the shoot." My father looked at me with eyes that said, "Make her happy!" She then looked at me and said, "If that's what Adrien wants to do. We can do whatever he wants, I'm not picky. Do you want to keep playing, Adrien?" She looked at me and asked. Her eyes screamed approval just like mine do when I ask my father for favors. I only nodded my head and gave her my best sincere smile. A giant smile crept on her face and then she nodded and giggled at me. She looked at me father and asked, "Would you also like to play with us, Mr. Agreste?" My father only smiled at her and responded, "I am sorry, but I have to do some work. You two have fun." He only then walked out leaving us both by ourselves.

It was awkward for a couple of seconds and then she continued, "So, umm… do you play?" I only nodded my head and then she asked, "Do you want to play? I was only rehearsing some songs, but we can other stuff? I heard from Natalie that you do different sports, do you want to try something?" I smiled at her and said, "Why don't we head up to my room?" She then became red as a tomato and began to stutter like crazy without completing any words. Then her idea came into my mind. My face got really hot and then I tried to explain myself, "NO! Not like that… I… I mean… um… I have um… stuff… that we can do… in my room." She then began to calm herself down and then said, "Oh, okay. Yeah, we can go to your room." We then walked up to my room and then when she saw my room, she was memorized. "WOW, YOUR ROOM IS HUGE! I'VE SEEN CONCERT HALLS SMALLER THAN THIS!" She exclaimed to me. "You're not the first person who has said that to me, but he compared it to stadiums," I told her while giggling at her actions and thinking of Nino. She then saw my fencing equipment and fencing posters. "Soooo, you like to fence. I did fencing when I was younger. I haven't done it in a couple of years but let me see if I can still do it." She grabbed my fencing sword and tossed me one of the others and then she got into position and looked ready to spar. "Wait! Don't you want to wear some safety equipment, so that way we don't get scratches before the photoshoot?" I asked her. I was worried because if my father found out she got injured right before a photoshoot with me, I would probably be dead. She then went to my equipment and put on my fencing clothes and me another pair of fencing clothes. When she finished, she put on the fencing helmet and got into her fighting stance with the fencing sword. I put on my equipment and got into my stance. I began the count, "Un, deux, trois!" She and I began to spar. She was amazing, but she said that she hasn't practiced in years. It was as if she has fenced every day of her life and I knew that I was losing. I went for a parry and then she did a heavy block and then parried my chest, I fell backwards to the ground, and that's when I knew she won the match. She then let out a breath that she was holding and said, "Wow, you're amazing! I felt myself on the ropes there for a second. I can see why you do it. I've missed it." She took off her mask and I saw that she wasn't even sweating but she had teary eyes. She extended her hand towards me and I took it and she helped me up. "So um… do you want to do something else now?" I asked her.

She and I got out of our fencing uniforms and headed back downstairs to the ballroom. I glanced at the clock and we were up my room for about haft an hour and we still had over an hour to talk and converse with each other. We arrived to the ballroom and she and I sat down at the piano bench. She and I just sat down and looked at each other for a moment. "So, you have a concert this Saturday. Was the dance routine you were doing part of that concert?" She smiled at me and responded, "Yeah. I wanted to rehearse the routine before Saturday. Do you dance, Adrien?" I chuckled nervously while scratching the back of my neck and responded, "Well… a little. I'm not as great as you, though." She began to giggle at my statement and stated, "Haha. No I have two left feet, but I just make it look like I don't. Trust me, you could probably dance better than me." I laughed at her and said, "No there's no way." She gave me a look of a challenge and said, "Let's prove it then." She got up and turned on the stereo and took out her cd holder and pulled out a silver cd named, "Solaria & Co. Acapella Experience." She looked at me and smirked. She put the cd into the player and selected track three. "Ready?" She asked me. I only smirked back her and nodded. She pressed the play button on her remote and it was silent for a few seconds until a man's voice belted through the stereo:

[Nants ingonyama bagithi Baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama]

Then Lex (the name I decided to call her) began to move with the music like she was waves on the water. I then began to dance with her and we seemed to do some weird dancing that she called Kathak.

[Nants ingonyama bagithi baba

Sithi uhhmm ingonyama

Ingonyama

Siyo Bqoba

Ingonyama

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala (X9)]

When the song changed, Lex took my hand and then she and I began to do a contemporary dance.

[I can show you the world

Shining shimmering splendid

Tell me princess, now when did you last

Let you heart decide?]

Lex began to sing with the soundtrack while we danced:

[Lex: I can open your eyes

Take you wonder by wonder

Over sideways and under

On a magic carpet ride]

I smiled at her and I began to join in singing because I recognized these Disney songs:

[Adrien: A whole new world

A new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no, or where to go

Or say were only dreaming

Lex: A whole new world

A dazzling place I never knew

But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear

That now I'm in a whole new world with you]

The song began to change again and then she started to dance ballet:

[Lex: The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends]

I remember that I use to take ballet and ballroom dancing classes before my mother died so began to join in with her as a Pas De Deux.

[Both: And we are all connected to each other

Lex: In a circle, in a hoop, that never ends

Both: Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?

Lex: can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?]

The music then began to change to a Caribbean theme music and I knew what it was and I began to sing with the soundtrack and Lex began to dance a style called Jonkonnu:

[Adrien: The seaweed is always greener

In somebody else's lake

You think about going up there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such wonderful things surround you

What more is you looking for?

Lex: Under the sea

Under the sea

Darling it's better, down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up on the shore they work all day

Out in the sun the slave away

While we devoting, full time to floating

Under the sea]

The music changed to "Beauty and the Beast," I took Lex's hand and then position ourselves and then we began to do a Viennese Waltz while we sang with the music:

[Both: Ever just the same

Adrien: Ever a surprise

Both: Ever as before, ever just as sure

As the sun will rise]

[ **Adrien (** _Lex)_

 **Certain as the sun** _(Certain as the sun)_

 **Rising in the east**

 _(Tale as old as time)_

Both: Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the beast]

The song then changed to "Circle of Life," and Lex and I just smirked at each other and we began to sing while looking at each other:

[Both: Til' we find our place

On the path unwinding

In the circle

The circle of life]

She and I just looked at each other and we were awake from the dancing and then she and I began to crack up laughing. "See, I told you. You can dance better than me." I laughed at her accusation and retorted, "Are you kidding me? You lied, you're an amazing dancer. I could barely keep up." She scoffed at me and told me, "Yeah right." Then she and I began to go into a fit of laughter again. Then we heard another laugh. It was an older woman who was standing at the doorframe and she had platinum blonde hair and a magenta jacket with a white blouse and black dress pants with black pumps. We both stopped immediately in our actions and turned towards her. "Don't mind me, I was just passing through. You both seem to be having fun. Continue, I will be in Mr. Agreste office," the woman told us as she began to walk out. "Okay, Mother. Have fun!" Lex yelled out to the woman. "That's your mother?" I questioned her. She looked at me with a smile and said, "Yes. She extremely beautiful, isn't she? She's also my manager; she takes care of all my concert dates and recording times." I smiled at looked at her. She almost looked the exact same as her mother, but the eyes and hair were different, along with her beauty mark. "Yes and you look just like her," I told her and she began to blush and then she went over to the piano and sat down at the bench. She then looked over to me with a happy smile on her face and then she patted the stop next to her on the bench. I walked over to where she sat and then I sat to the right next to her while we both looked at the piano. She extended her hands over the piano and then she began to play a melodic tone that I know I have heard somewhere before. She kept playing and then she stopped she looked at me and then I went to continue but the I heard a giant explosion coming from outside. We both looked to the window and then she asked with concern, "What was that?" I looked at her with fear in my eyes and responded, "That was an akumatized person. It happens quite a bit here in Paris. I need to get you to somewhere safe. Go get your mother and head to my room and go to my bathroom and lock the door." The then looked at me with concern in her eyes and yelled, "But what about you?!" I grabbed her shoulders and said, "I'll be fine. Just get to safety, please." She looked scared and then she nodded and ran to my room. I then looked around the ballroom and when I saw that no one, I yelled, "Plagg, claws out!"

When my transformation went through, I dashed out the window and I took off towards where the explosion happened. When I got there I couldn't see My Lady anywhere. I saw the akumatized person and it was man who had many basketballs and called himself the MVP. His powers were that his basketballs would make everyone extremely clumsy and everyone who got hit would just keep falling around. I waited around for Ladybug and I saw that all friends were falling around and I saw that Marinette was the worst out of them all. I laughed at her actions and after ten minutes I decided that enough was enough I had to do something since Ladybug clearly wasn't going to show and when I got into position to pounce, but someone beat me to it. I saw a white blur go past me and hit MVP in his torso. MVP was sent into a building leaving a giant dent in the side. "Don't you know that an MVP is supposed to help the TEAM not himself, right? Maybe you didn't get the memo, since your "traveling" around," a voice rang out from the spot where MVP was and she emphasize traveling. I looked over and saw a woman with snow white hair that was went down to the back of her knees and the hair seemed to flair out in different areas, and she seem to have wolf ears on her head. They looked to be real wolf ears with fur and all. She also had skin as pale as snow and plump lips. She had on a white crop top with a sweetheart neckline and a small white crop jacket that had on a fur hood. She also had on white short shorts that had fur on the waistline. She also had on white combat boots with fur on them. She had on white wrist length gloves with white fur on the wrist and sharp claws on the fingertips. She had on hand on her hip and her hip was clocked to the right. She had a giant smirk on her face and with fierce eyes golden eyes that were masked by her mask made of fur, probably from her basketball pun. I smirked at her pun because I liked her pun and she may have my kind of sense of humor.

I jumped down and strode over to her and asked, "Maybe he was counting on the clock to stop." She turned towards me with a smirk on her face and she responded, "Too bad, we are going to clear the bench." My smirk grew even bigger and then I said, "Where have you been all my nine lives?" She put a finger from her left hand on her chin and said with a smirk, "Traveling, trying to find and _claw_ my way to you." I was about to respond when we heard a roar from MVP. "Sorry, we can't talk now, Kitty Cat? The buzzer rang and now it looks like it's game time." She began to crack her knuckles and cracked her neck. "So, what do you say handsome, you wanna go high or low?" I grabbed my staff and told her, "Well gorgeous, I'll go high and you go low. How about you go for his legs and I'll go for his torso?" She smirked and responded, "How about you go for the initial shot at his torso and then I'll go for the pin." I raised my eyebrow and she smirked at me as if she was saying "Just trust me." I only nodded and then I went for my attack and I extended my staff to jump on him and I kicked him and he went soaring and then I saw the white blur again and then I saw MVP get slammed by the mysterious woman and then he was pinned by her and he couldn't move. "Where do you think his Akuma is?!" I heard her yell. "The headband, I think." She then began to sniff him and the stopped on his headband and took a deep breath. "Good call!" She ripped the headband and then began to rip it to shreds when the Akuma butterfly came out. The boy transformed back to his normal self and I saw the woman look up and then she yelled, "Oh no, you don't!" She pulled a dagger out of what I assume to be a bag behind her hair, and then she threw the dagger and it caught the butterfly by its wings and then it got pinned to a building. I saw that she then got up and walked to the butterfly and pulled out a katana and slashed at the butterfly and it was absorbed in the katana. She then put the katana in its sheath and then slightly opened it and the butterfly came out but so did some black powder. I saw her suck in the powder and then she let out a giant exhale. She looked at me and said, "Akuma captured! But Ladybug needs to fix all this. Tell her just to use her healing power and then everything will be okay."

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD TELL ME YOURSELF!" A very familiar voice sang in my ears. I turned and smile to say, "BUGABOO! I've missed you!" Ladybug swung down to us with her yoyo. When she got to us she rolled her eyes at my comment and turned to the new hero and said, "Who are you and how did you cure the akuma?" The woman just smirked at her and said, "Quit baring your fangs at me, I think that bad vibes bring bad luck, and that's not good for a lady… bug." She groaned at the woman's comment and I just began to laugh, this woman was my other haft of jokes. My lady then just glared at the woman and the woman threw her hands up and spoke, "Okay, okay, okay. Enough with the bad vibes." She bowed at us and continued, "I've gone by many names in many different lifetimes, but you: Princess, can call me She-wolf. As for the Akuma, well, that's an old secret." She spat at the word "Princess," and winked at "secret." She then closed the distance between them and when My Lady prepared to fight with her yoyo intact, ready to twirl, the mysterious woman then poked the yoyo and said, "You don't have to worry about me, Princess. Just fix the mess and we'll all be good." She then spun herself to the opposite direction to look at me, causing some of her hair to flip in Ladybug's face. She then got a look on her that said, "I just forgot something." She returned to Ladybug, grabbed her yoyo, and blew white dust that came out of her mouth onto the yoyo. "There. That should give you the magic you need to cast your spell," She-wolf told Ladybug. She-wolf turned to me again and then said, "You, handsome, can call me anytime." She pulled out a slip of paper and handed it to me. She then grabbed my staff and brought it up to her mouth, kissed the place where the green paw print was, and then sensually blew the white powder where she kissed it and then the paw glowed. She then returned it, leaned into me, and whispered, "You can also call me, Luca." Then she kissed my cheek and I immediately felt me face get hot. She then walked away from us, while waving without turning around and said, "See you both around." My lady then tried to yell at her to come back but then she and I saw a white blur and then She-wolf was gone.

* * *

Songs of Chapter:

Work of Art - Demi Lovato

Lala Land - Demi Lovato

In My Room - Beach Boys (Although I like the Happy Feet choir version because I think it sounds sweeter)

This Is Me - Demi Lovato

Disney Medley - Peter Hollens and Alex G (No I didn't name Alexandria because of her. You will find out why I named her what I named her) (Youtube)

The piano song: The Piano Duet - Tim Burton's Corpse Bride Extended Version - The Wild Conductor (Also Youtube)

* * *

 _Hey guys! This is my second story that I am working on! I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, but I do love the series. I thought that we don't know much about the past of Miraculi or Mirsculouses? (My English skills say Miraculi, but the show said Miraculouses) Please leave me a comment of where you think the relationship might go with them. No! I do not hate LadyNoir (I actually think they're adorable) I feel that a strain might help them get together. How do you think this stranger might come between our favorite heroines of Paris? Will she want Adrien or Chat? Find out next time! (Also if you like this story, I do have another one for Magi called, **You're Not the Same Man** ) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
